


Prompt 4 walking hand in hand (Malec)

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Multi-fandom  OTP prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Prompt 4 walking hand in hand (Malec)

The meeting was over for now. The whole time Alec was wanting it to be over and just go home with his fiancé, looking over to Magnus instead of listening to Luke. Luke was the man who could not be fooled and saw that Alec was paying more attention to Magnus jawline that to want he was saying. Alec was very thankful that Luke closed the meeting. 

Alec shook the last hand when he felt fingertips dancing across the small of his back and a kiss on his cheek, Alec smiled trying hard not to start laughing in the middle of the institute when Magnus started to tickle him. He grabs Magnus hand and holds it tightly.

“Not here, lets go” Alec started to walk still holding Magnus’s hand. Magnus smiles as he lets Alec lead him thought the institute going somewhere more private so he can portal them home.

“Lead the way Alexander”

Walking together though as they held each other hands wearing matching smiles. Ignoring the cat whistle coming from Jace and Izzy.


End file.
